You too are invited to play polo with Yetis.
by Tye-Dye
Summary: Mostly an X story, with the narrations of one of the Sailor V comics' lesser-known characters, Detective Inspector Wakagi Toshio.


Wakagi Toshio, that Sailor-V hata', has returned from his Siberian punishment and now has been assigned to solving why strange phenomenon have been occurring around certain landmark buildings, SEALS if you will. ^_^ Told from both Wakagi's perspective as well as third person, I'm curious to see where my whim will take this tale, 'cause I sure don't have any plans as of now.  
  
Oh, and if you feel so generous, I hope you review me! But since I'm your idol, you were going to do that anyways, right? ;-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wakagi Toshio is property of the lady who does Sailor Moon. The other cast is property of Clamp. Wood, fool.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I've learned the price that comes with failure, and I refuse to return to those dark, cold. . .VERY COLD days.  
  
Upon my return to Tokyo I am 36-it has been nearly a decade since I have last been here. It is a welcomed return, though. . .for the past ten years I have been in Hell- the memories of that Siberian tundra still sends chills down my spine.  
  
Yes, I am quite happy to be back.  
  
And still horribly bitter at you, Sailor V.  
  
However, not sooner have I arrived back at my old place of work, when an assignment is given to me.  
  
"Toshio-senpai!" A lower-ranking officer hurries over calling, "Boss wants to see you!"  
  
My old boss. . .  
  
DAMN HER AND ALL HER SAILOR V. WORSHIPPING!  
  
But I go as summoned.  
  
"Wakagi Toshio," she says, smiling as I walk through the familiar office door, "Nice to see you."  
  
"The same, ma'am." I say back, forcing the half grin I now wear.  
  
"How is ol' Siberia?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"I suppose you've learned your lesson, then?" She crosses her arms.  
  
The lesson is, of course, I am a cop, and cops don't fail. Or at least, not cops under MY boss. Back in the old days, she had threatened to fire me numerous times, merely because that accused Sailor V always seemed to do my job for me. IT SUCKED. Siberia was what came of a notable number of times V beat me.  
  
"Yes," I nod, "I don't plan to screw up anymore."  
  
"Good, 'cause otherwise YOU'RE FIRED!" She smiles wide, then breaks into giggles.  
  
That sadist.  
  
I twitch. "Please don't fire me. I need the money, I've just returned."  
  
"Well then," She falls back into her swivel chair, "I have an assignment for you."  
  
I stand attentively.  
  
"Reports are that odd phenomenon have been happening in the areas of about seven or so buildings." She pushes a folder forwards that has been resting on her desk. I pick it up and skim through it.  
  
"You're job is, obviously, to find out what's been going on."  
  
I am scanning over the location list of these strange events. Tokyo Tower, Sunshine 60, the Diet Building…interesting.  
  
"What exactly is this 'odd phenomenon' that has been reported?" I ask.  
  
"It's all in the folder-mostly, destruction of property as well as similar mysterious characters at the various locations when trouble breaks out. Maybe you can figure it out?"  
  
I remain silent.  
  
"Or rather, you WILL figure it out, or else you're fired. GET TO WORK!" I find my superior's foot across my backside and next thing I know, I am out in the hall, literally kicked out of her office.  
  
Ah, just like old times.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kamui Shirou sat on the park bench. Damn, was he bored!  
  
It was bizarre, almost eerie- more often than not when he reared his head in public some form of harassment from the Chi No Ryu was bestowed on him. He had come to expect this-almost depend on it as a way of life. But today. . .nothing.  
  
"I wonder where Subaru is. . ."he muttered to himself. He meant it. Since Subaru had abandoned the Ten No Ryu to God Knows Where, Kamui had been without positive role models. No, seriously, Subaru was his idol. Kamui strived to be that angsty with class.  
  
So far, all he could do was curl into the fetal position and flash big purple eyes.  
  
And that just wasn't good enough.  
  
Kamui glanced up at the sky. Overcast. It probably would begin raining soon. He debated whether or not he ought to head for shelter or stay where he was. It was nice there, afterall, if you could overlook the boredom- there were trees, and concrete, and benches and…trees…and…um…  
  
Kamui decided he would head for shelter. The park sucked royal ass.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I decided I would first check out the Sunshine 60 Building.  
  
Among the taller buildings in Tokyo, the Sunshine 60 Building was built back in the 1970s-at one point in time it had possessed the fastest elevator in the world. Now expensive restaurants with impressive views over- ran its higher floors.  
  
I had hardly had time to glance up at the marvel that it was before a male figure shot by me. This figure was roughly in his late twenties, with blonde hair and tall. . .he resembled me in my younger days quite a bit, actually. He was dressed to the nines-a cynical person could say he looked like a Caberet employee. He was certainly in a hurry to get away from whatever he had come from, for he ran quickly and without any hesitation.  
  
As I was watching this individual pass by, it caught no glimpse of the figure whom then collided with me. His force knocked me off my feet.  
  
"HEY!" I cried as I fell.  
  
The figure probably would've kept on going had he not too fallen back from the crash. He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"EH? Oh, sorry, mister." He said, gaze scanning the horizon for (I assume) the previously mentioned man. He had an Osaka accent, and appeared to be an older high-school student. He wore casual clothing and sported a red baseball cap. Certainly he was nothing of resemblance to the aforementioned figure, and I tried to quickly piece together what (if the two were connected as I suspected) was going on.  
  
"You shouldn't be running like that here," I harshly narrated as I rose to my feet. He followed suit, though much easier than me.  
  
"Sorry," he said again.  
  
"Why are you chasing that fellow?" I decided to throw my educated assumption out and see where it went.  
  
The youth nervously looked to the ground. "Chasing someone?" he asked, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I mean the blonde fellow who rushed by just before you ran into me." I attempt to stare him in the eyes but he avoids eye contact.  
  
"Oh. . ." the boy replies, but still doesn't answer the question.  
  
"-I'm Detective Inspector Wakagi Toshio," I felt around my pocket for my badge, "and it might be to your best interest to answer me when I ask you something."  
  
The youth's facial expression looks troubled.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I thought you were going to bring down the Sunshine 60 Building." Kanoe cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Damn Osaka boy was winning. . ." Yuuto reluctantly hissed under his breath.  
  
"You're such a wuss, Yuuto-kun!" Kanoe broke out in a smile and pinched the Civil Servant's right cheek. "You're too cute like that."  
  
"So I'm told." He too now wore a grin.  
  
"I have some information that you might find amusing, Yuuto." Came a voice from behind.  
  
The two turned to see Satsuki standing in the doorway.  
  
"Satsuki! And what might this information be?" Yuuto flashed a devious glance upon his female teammate.  
  
". . .Beast tells me the 'damn Osaka boy' Sorata Arisugawa has been taken by a police officer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparently Sorata ran into this cop while chasing you and because he refuses to tell the cop what's going on, he was apprehended."  
  
Yuuto looked amused. "Interesting. It's going to be very hard for Sorata to get out of this situation, I'd think, since who's going to believe him if he tells the truth?"  
  
Kanoe chuckled. "Poor boy."  
  
"Nah, this is good." Yuuto glanced at his watch. "Looks like I Ido/I have time before my dinner arrangement to go back to Sunshine 60 and bring it down as planned. . ."  
  
Satsuki looked slightly horrified. "Dinner arrangement? With who? A. . .girl?"  
  
Yuuto picked up on the distress and fiendishly grinned. "Yup."  
  
"O-Oh. I'm sure it'll be fun then . . ." She tried to feign sincerity.  
  
"Of course. I always have fun with my sister." Yuuto winked and took his leave.  
  
Satsuki took the moment to sigh a sigh of relief.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


End file.
